Changing Worlds
by PotterMental - Alleta
Summary: What would happen if you got thrown out of your universe and into another? With strange new people, friends and enemies. Who knows? Well we have to just wait and find out, let events play out, and most importantly, find a way home.
1. An Almost Fatal Encounter

Changing Worlds

What would happen if you got thrown out of your universe and into another? With strange new people, friends and enemies. Who knows? Well we have to just wait and find out, let events play out, and most importantly, find a way home.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the thing about switching universes came from doctor, which I also don't own. But the plot and a lot of the new characters are mine but VERY lightly based on some kids at my school.**

**Chapter 1 – An Almost Fatal Encounter **

"So, Harry, the time has come," came the high-pitched voice of his evil nemesis. "Time for you to meet your destiny. You'll be with your filthy, mudblood mother soon. Oh yes, you are going to die my courageous young friend and there's nothing anyone can do about it." He let out a pitiless laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. He was going to die, he thought to himself, and there was nothing he could do, nothing. Voldemort stood there, towering over him and raised his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled. A green jet of light escaped the end of his wand and hit Harry squarely in the chest. But Harry did not die. Just as the green light hit him his scar began to glow an almost blinding gold light erupted from him and surrounded his body. He heard screaming in the background.

"I'm sorry, I'm gone," he cried out but no one could hear him. Ron, Hermione and Ginny would have to get away from there as quick as they could or they would die to. Suddenly the boy with aura of purest gold had vanished. All Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Voldemort and his followers could do was stare in disbelief as the boy they either loved or hated was whisked out their lives. Away.

A blinding mass of colours engulfed him as he fell through what he could only describe as an irresistible mass of power and energy. This can't be dieing, he thought but then the colours and the commotion was gone all that was there was… a school. Not Hogwarts but a normal, muggle school. Where am I? He thought. This is so odd. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him call.

"Hey, you, exchange kid." It was the voice of a girl. She looked friendly enough so he decided to follow her. What the hell? He thought. It can't get any worse than this. The girl looked to be in about fourth year, at Hogwarts that is. So at a muggle school she would be in year 10. She was quite pretty with a few freckles scattered across her face. She reminded him of Ginny apart from the fact that she had dark brown hair rather than flaming red. He smiled to himself thinking of her. She was so kind, so loyal. Where was she? Where was he? They seemed to know who he was. It was so confusing. Then it hit him. This could be like some parallel universe. He must have been ripped out of his old universe and planted here. Why? Why here? He looked up again as an adult entered the room. He looked quite ordinary, like a normal person. Then he made his way to the front and stopped. Silence fell as soon as he began to talk.

"Welcome to Thomas Mills High School. I am the head teacher, Mr Hirst. You have all been chosen from different schools around the country to come here for an exchange trip. We hope you will have a pleasant time here and will enjoy this experience to make new friend s, have fun and enjoy this time. You will each be staying at the house of one of the pupils. You will also be going in to their form as well.. They will 'Look after' you while you are here. The pairings are… and he read out a long list of names. Harry's was the last name to be called. When he looked up to see who he had been paired, it was the girl who had picked them all up at the beginning of the day. She looked at him and smiled. He had to admit she had a nice smile.

"I'm Reo by the way. I think I had better know your name if you are staying with me. I didn't catch your first name. Somebody Evans." The girl said. She had a confident voice yet it was also not to demanding. But what had really startled him was the fact that she called him Evans. That was his mother's maiden name. He had nearly tripped over when he had heard the name being mentioned. Reo looked down at him in concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked in an anxious voice.

"Just stumbled," he muttered in a response. "And my first name's Harry, Harry Evans."

He liked the ring to that name.

Reo looked round and then turned to him.

"What time is it?" she asked. Harry looked down at his watch.

"Nearly ten to four. Why?" he replied. Reo was obviously surprised, he could tell by her reaction.

"Oh shit! Come on, we're gonna have to run. Other wise we'll miss the bus. I didn't realise we'd been in there that long. I didn't hear the bell." Harry decided to take her word and tried to run as fast as he could while still lugging his heavy suitcase behind. Reo realised his difficulty and turned to help him.

They raced out of the front entrance to the school just as the buses were pulling away. They went running after one of the most rickety, old ones. They caught up with it just in time.

"Phew, that was close," Reo, breathed out as she slumped into one of the empty seat at the front of bus. Harry dithered about where to sit. Then he noticed an empty seat behind a girl who was sitting across the row of seats from Reo. He sank down into the seat and dumped his heavy suitcase next to him. He would look at that later he decided. But now he would have to work out where he was. The parallel universe had been a stupid idea. How? How was he supposed to have changed universe with a spell that was supposed to kill him? This was to confusing. For now he would just stick to the fact that he was somewhere else… But where?


	2. New Worlds, New Friends

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it is slightly odd but I hope I can make it less so. I am hoping to keep going with this story but i might forget. He, he, he. I am bad. Oh well. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing world of Harry Potter, or the idea of a parallel universe, which came from Doctor Who. I do, however own Reo and the rest of the characters in this. I don't make any profit from this story so don't sue me coz I don't have any money to pay you with.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – New World, New Friends

Harry sat on the bus not sure whether to talk to anyone. He didn't have to think about that any longer as the girl who was sitting in front of him turned round. She looked at him and then smiled.

"Hi, I'm Natasha. You're staying with Reo aren't you? What's your name?" the girl called Natasha asked him.

"I'm Harry, Harry Evans. Yeah I'm staying with Reo. Do you know her well?" he replied.

"Yeah we're in the same form and also happen to be best mates." She looked across at Reo and asked "Hey, Reo, what are you up to this evening? Are you going down the park? I thought you were going to miss the bus this evening. What were you doing?"

"Yeah I'm going down the park. How 'bout you? The meeting finished a bit later than it should have, so we had a bit of a rush to get here, didn't we Harry?"

Harry was stunned to hear him being brought into the conversation but he responded with interest hoping to find out more about this new world.

"Yeah, we did. Although it would have been quicker if you had helped me with my suitcase from the beginning." He laughed at her guilty expression.

"Oops. Sorry. I should have really shouldn't I. Oh well, I can't change the past." He smiled to himself thinking of the time turner that Hermione had had in her third year. He then was saddened by the thought that he may never see them again. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He'd find a way back later. He might as well make the most of it while he was here, shouldn't he?

The bus was slowing down and a few kids were getting up, ready to leave. These included Natasha. As the bus stopped the doors opened and she and the others got off.

"I'll see you later! At seven, down the park!" she yelled as the doors closed in front of her. She waved at them as the bus pulled off.

Reo turned back to him as Natasha disappeared from view. She smiled at him.

"Ours is the next stop. Then I'll show you where you're staying. It's not much but it'll have to do."

The bus began to slow down again. Reo, Harry and about half of the remaining people got up and off the bus. They walked down the road towards a light yellow house and walked up the gravel towards the front door. Reo knocked on the door and yelled through the letterbox. He smirked and wondered whom she was yelling to. Then a younger girl answered the door. She was wearing the same uniform as Reo but she had different tie. She didn't look that much like Reo but she did have the same eyes as her. Perhaps they were sisters. His suspicions were soon proved correct.

"Finally, Sophie! I thought you would never answer the door. How long does it take? Never mind. This is Harry Evans, You know the one who will be staying with us," explained Reo. She then turned to Harry. "This is my little sis, Sophie. She can be quite annoying but you get used to it." Sophie then proceeded to hit Reo. It was quite amusing to watch the two girls fighting with each other. Reo led Harry into the house and upstairs to the room where he would be staying. It was quite a large room with a double bed, couch and a wardrobe. It was decorated with light pastel colours of yellow and orange. It had quite a nice effect on the room making it feel warm and cosy.

The two girls left Harry to unpack and walked out of the room still squabbling. Harry walked over to his suitcase and opened it. To his surprise it had a set of Thomas Mills uniform and a set stationary for to use. It also had a few sets of muggle clothing for him to wear while he was out of school. But underneath these came the biggest shock of all. He found all his textbooks from Hogwarts, along with his wand, invisibility cloak, marauder's map and … his photo album of his friends and family at Hogwarts. It suddenly hit him how much he would miss them. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be the one who got dragged through universes to this place, he supposed that was what he would have to call it. Where ever he was.

A voice called up to him from downstairs. It was Reo calling to him to get changed, as they would be going down to the park in about a quarter of an hour. He chose some jeans and a black t-shirt and hurried downstairs. He found his way into the kitchen where he found Reo having a drink with her sister. They were watching the telly and Reo was scowling at the program her sister had chosen.

"Do we have to watch Bratz! It's such a babyish program. What if I were to go around telling all your friends you watched this what would they say then? You're in year 9 for god's sake. Yet you watch programs for 8 year olds!"

Sophie ignored her sisters protesting. Harry just stood in the doorway smiling to himself. They reminded him of Hermione and Ron always having a go at each other about nothing. It was quite amusing to watch. The similarities were uncanny.

Reo looked up and saw Harry leaning against the door. She got up and apologized for having to witness that horrible program and the conflict that came with it. She also told him that it happened everyday. He just laughed. They soon headed down to the park. It was lovely May evening and the sun was just starting to glow orange as it began to set. He didn't realise how late it had gotten. He soon heard the normal noises that meant that they had reached the park. There were the screams and shouts of the younger kids playing on the seesaw and there was also the sight of a rounders match going on at the top end of the field.

Harry saw a boy who looked about the same age as him hurry over to them. He was quite tall and had black hair. As he reached them he eyed Harry curiously.

"Hi Reo. Who's your friend? And might I also add is he any good at rounders? Our team is losing quite desperately. We're just about to start second innings, so can guys come and join our team?" the boy said hopefully.

"Sure thing Duncan. This is Harry, by the way. He came from one of the schools on the exchange program," Reo replied. She turned to Harry. "Can you play rounders? We could really use your help if you can? Our team appears to be one person short."

"I'm not sure, I haven't played for a while, that's for sure. I'll give it a go."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. NO-ONE reviewed last chapter. I am ashamed! Please Review!**

**Rachel**

**xxx**


	3. He's Gone

Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry I hadn't updated for a while. I kind of forgot about this story. Oops. Sorry guys. Anyways, here's the next chapter…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did! I also don't own the changing universe theory, which came from Doctor Who. WHY CAN'T I OWN THEM! Oh well, I will have to survive. **

* * *

Chapter 3 - He's Gone

After almost 3 hours of playing a very fast-moving game of rounders that included much cheating, a nosebleed and one very unhappy six year old, Harry, Reo's and Duncan's team were victorious. They all cheered when the final scored were announced and congratulated each other and the other team. Then it was time to get back to Reo's house and have some dinner before turning for it was past ten thirty and they were shattered.

When they reached Reo's house, which was just down the road from the park, they rushed in through the front door laughing at one of Reo's jokes. Reo's mum was waiting in the kitchen for them with dinner ready for them. It was sweet and sour chicken.

"Hi, Mum. Food looks great," Reo said enthusiastically as she seated herself at the table. "Oh, yeah, Mum, this is Harry Evans. You know, the exchange student."

"Yes, I remember, dear. I'm not that old," Reo's mum laughed. She had a laugh that reminded him of Mrs Weasly. In fact, her personality and stature reminded him very much of Mrs Weasly. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Harry. I hope Reo and Sophie made you feel welcome?"

"Very, thank you," Harry answered. He glanced down at his place almost expecting it fill with food magically but instead Reo's Mum just put down a plate of food. It smelled delicious.

"Well, tuck in!" Reo said happily. Harry didn't need telling twice.

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in Dumbledore's office…waiting. What they had just witnessed would change the lives of the worlds' people. But they could do nothing. He was gone. He was dead and there was no way of bringing him back. Voldemort would take the world by force. The death eaters' numbers would be on the rise once it got out that Harry Potter was dead. 

The office door opened and Dumbledore walked in. the three of them stood up as he entered but he merely nodded at them indicating them to sit down. He sighed heavily and took a seat behind his desk. The chin of the old man rested on the tips of his fingers, which were pursed together.

"I need you tell me what happened tonight. It could seal or save the fate of the world." The words that Dumbledore uttered rang through the silence in the room. It was as though this awoke the three from a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry, sir. There was nothing we could do," Hermione almost sobbed. "He was trying to save us when…" Her voice trailed of and she began to sob quietly into Ron's shoulder. He patted her on the back and continued for her in a strained voice as though it was taking all his strength to keep talking.

"… When V-V-Voldemort hit him with the Avada Kedavra. He fell to the floor and his scar, well, it kind of burned a blinding gold colour then the light engulfed him and within a couple seconds Harry and the light were gone. Even if the light had only transported his body to another location he would still be d-d-dead…" and Ron trailed off like Hermione. He couldn't continue.

"I think I am going to have to agree with you Mr Weasly. I have heard of this happening before. No one has ever returned after that has happened and, as you so rightly put it, even if they did return they would be dead. I'm so sorry. There is nothing we can do. He is gone and cannot return," Dumbledore stated.

"What will that mean for the wizarding world? I mean Harry was the only one who could stop _him._" Ginny said the word him with such force and anger that Ron was almost scared.

"Yes I am afraid so. He will no doubt try to take over the ministry of magic before trying to wipe out the mud-bloods, half-bloods and blood-traitors. This will most probably be war that we will never win. Voldemort has the unfair advantage of successfully killed the only one who could stop him. All we can do is try to hold him off for now. Right now Hogwarts is the safest place you could be," Dumbledore finished.

"So, there is nothing we can do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore replied. "I think you had better go to the hospital wing and let madam Pomfrey check you over then give you a potion for dreamless sleep." He wrote something on a scrap of parchment. "Give this to her. She'll do the rest."

The three teenagers left the office in silence. Still not being able to accept that Harry was gone.

**

* * *

Sorry that chapter was so short but that seemed like a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But I need some advice- should Harry find out about: **

**A)The Harry Potter Books**

**B)The Harry Potter Books and Films**

**C)None at all**

**All vote now. Lol. Please review. I still hav none! Thanks.**


End file.
